


Daughter is A Matchmaker!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her husband Gaston, Greiving widow Belle believes she'll never find happiness again. But when 5 year old Sara takes an interest in the new neighbor she soon finds herself falling head over heels again with the rich, abnoxious, cranky, but very sweet Mr. Gold, who makes fast friends with her 5 year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter is A Matchmaker!

Weeping she pulls her veil down as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Five year old Sara clinging to her waist as she cried her own tears.

Gaston and Belle had gone sky diving for their anniversay, they had left thier daughter at Ruby Lucus’s house, the woman absoultely loved little Sara.

It had been a beautiful morning, nothing to suggest anything was wrong, but when they had taken that jump from the plane for some reason Gaston’s parachute wouldn’t open, and Belle had been forced to watch in horror as Gaston had fallen to his death.

When she landed in the field where his body had landed she knew the instant she saw him that he was dead.

Belle had knelt at his side screaming and crying over the man’s limp body.

How could this have happened? And on their anniversary?

She had taken the body to the local funeral home, but she was poor she had been forced to pay for only a very simple burial plot and a short good bye session with the family.

Going home to tell their daughter that her father was not coming home had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

The two girls had lay there on her bed and held each other tight as if trying to fend off the pain of having lost him.

For days little Sara had suffered countless nightmares in the night that Belle would wake to and would go and comfort her.

There were nights when Belle herself would breakdown and cry and Sara would climb into bed with her and try to tell her it was okay.

When the funeral was over she took her daughter’s hand and led her to the car, all of thier stuff was packed away into the little car.

The three girls Belle, Sara and Ruby were moving, they had decided that staying behind would be more then they could stand as they would only be haunted by the absence of Gaston who had been both a great husband and loving father, neither of them had ever wanted for anything while Gaston had been alive, and he had seen to them both even after his death, when his will had been read.

The two of them had always talked about the possibility of what would happen if things were to ever go wrong on one of thier trips, things like who would take care of Sara, but also they had made certain to make thier wills.

Gaston’s had saved up quite a nest egg by putting up a small bit of his earnings from his job at the lumber company, and in his will he had stated that all the money he had saved would go to Sara and his wife, to take care of them in the event that he was not able to.

Tears streamed as the small town of New Beck, Maine became only a small image in the mirror.

“Mommy where we going?” she asked.

Belle smiled.

“We’re going to home baby, we are going to live with Granpa for a while in Storybrooke until Mommy can find a job and we can get our own place.”

Sara settled down quietly scrunching up her face real hard as if using a toilet then she says “Why can’t i remember Granpa?” 

“You see your Granpa didn’t like your daddy very much, but I loved your Daddy very much, and at the time i had been carrying you inside my belly, so your Daddy and i ran off to New Beck and eloped, and a few months later you popped out!” Belle explained gently as she drove.

“Will Granpa like me?” the little girl asked.

“Of course he will, whats there not to like about you?” Belle asked reassuringly.

“Okay, mommy.” Sara responded sounding both excited and nervous at the same time.


End file.
